The Stranger and The Flowers (Vkook)
by SeaLyraa
Summary: Kim Taehyung punya alasan untuk datang setiap hari ke kios bunga langganannya. Sesuatu yang dia ingin lihat jauh lebih indah ketimbang bunga yang dijual si pemilik. Vkook/TaeKook , Special Cast : Min Yoongi


**Original Story by** **SeaLyraa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing except this story, and my precious love towards my son—JJK.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Another Cast :**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : Romance? Humor? Flufy? (actually im really not good for the genres)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy x Boy , Typos, too much cheesy words (Hiyeks)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kim Taehyung punya alasan untuk datang setiap hari ke kios bunga langganannya. Sesuatu yang dia ingin lihat jauh lebih indah ketimbang bunga yang dijual si pemilik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'_ _Dia… dia datang lagi?'_

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya, menajamkan matanya untuk melihat wajah pria tinggi yang menghampiri toko bunga sederhananya di sudut kota Distrik Jung. Tepat ketika melihat garis keras wajah pria berambut pirang, dia sadar betul kalau yang diperhatikannya saat ini memang _dia_ —pria yang satu jam lalu datang ke tempat ini. Dan, kalau mau tahu dia sudah datang—

 _'—I_ _ni ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini_ _'_

Jungkook mulai merasa curiga. Dari cara _si pirang_ menatapnya tanpa berkedip, caranya meminta ditunjukkan mana bunga yang baik untuk orang yang begini dan begitu dan _bla bla bla_. Lalu, dengan senyum tipis andalannya, pria dengan senyum kotak selalu berkata, " _kalau kau bilang itu bagu_ _s, berarti itu yang terbaik."_

Yeah, dia mulai berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang _si pirang_ ini. Setiap hari datang hanya untuk membeli seikat bunga—dengan jenis yang berbeda—dan setiap kedatangannya pasti tepat dengan jarak waktu sekitar satu jam. Sampai-sampai dia tahu namanya.

Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Begitu pria pirang memperkenalkan namanya tanpa Jungkook minta.

"Aku mau membeli bunga."

Jungkook merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mendengar suara berat yang seksi menghujam telinganya. Terdengar sangat ramah sekaligus mengancam. Entah dari sudut mana penilaian seperti itu keluar dari otaknya. _Tapi, aku menyukai suara baritonnya._

 _'Kendalikan pikiranmu, Jeon'_

Untuk waktu yang lama, Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap, memerhatikan dengan rinci penampilan maskulin pria di depannya. Perlahan, Jungkook memindai tubuh Kim Taehyung dari atas hingga ujung kakinya. Rambutnya keemasan, berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari yang mengintip dari lubang kecil tenda penutup di samping kirinya. Menambah kesan ramah yang terpancar dari aura Taehyung. Wajahnya? Sebentar, Jungkook agak risih dengan detak jantungnya ketika memerhatikan wajah pria Kim yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Ditambah hidungnya yang meninggi, membuat lekuk wajah yang menakjubkan di sana _. Tuhan benar-benar tidak segan-segan ketika menciptakan orang tampan, ya._ Bibirnya yang tebal dan kemerahan. Seperti apa rasanya kalau Jungkook bisa men—

 _'_ _Astaga! Terkutuklah_ _kau_ _oleh kekuatan Zeus_ _, Jeon Jungkook'_

Jungkook menelan ludahnya payah, saat dia melirik sekilas ke arah bibir Taehyung. Rautnya sedikit pucat ketika mendapati sang pemilik menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Seolah mempertanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan memerhatikan daerah wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mengumpat kasar di dalam dirinya. _Sialan!_ Batinnya, ketika Taehyung menyeringai karena mendapati kebodohannya. Jelas-jelas dia mengungkapkan kata _sempurna_ dengan suara tercekat ketika matanya masih menyusuri wajah pria pirang. Dan, lihat hasil perilaku menyimpangnya, dia diberikan seringaian mengejek dari Taehyung.

 _'Demi Tuhan, seringaiannya saja begitu seksi'_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan Jungkook. Spontan Jungkook melotot kaget. Nyaris tersungkur ke belakang, ketika mata Taehyung menemukan orbs kelamnya begitu tajam. Satu kesalahan lagi, dia menatap pria Kim seperti menantang. Gila, dia bukan menantang. _Aku hanya terhipnotis kok._

Jungkook menarik napas dalam, dan mengangguk setelahnya tanpa membuang napasnya dengan tingkat kegugupan yang barada di level sembilan. "Aku oke. Tenang saja, Tuan." Jungkook memberi senyum tipis dan bibirnyaa bergetar sedikit, kentara sekali kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Bisa kau ambilkan sebuket lili?" pinta Taehyung dengan ramah, suara berat dan terkesan sangat tegas. Serasa membuat bagian dalam dirinya luluh lantak hanya karena mendengar _si pirang_ bicara.

Dia normal. Tentu saja.

Tapi, dia menjadi abnormal ketika Kim Taehyung selalu mendatangi tokonya mulai seminggu yang lalu. Dan tiap hari berturut-turut selalu menunjukkan tampang tidak manusiawi itu—yang terlalu sempuran di sudut manapun dia menilainya. Siapa yang tidak menjadi idiot karena orang sekeren Taehyung yang selalu tersenyum kala meminta diambilkan sebuket bunga? Siapa yang mampu menolak setiap kali pria itu bicara sangat dekat, nyaris membuat Jeon Jungkook jatuh lemas? Bahkan cicak di dinding pun tak sudi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria tampan yang sekarang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

 _'_ _Bisa dia menjauhkan tubuhnya 5 meter ke belakang sekarang ini? Aku belum mau gila dengan berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan menyebutkan jantungku mau kelua_ _r'_

Jungkook mengembuskan napasnya lega, saat pria itu mundur ke belakang hanya satu meter. Seolah dia bisa mendengarkan isi kepala Jungkook dengan sangat baik.

"Apa?" Taehyung menggumam tanya, sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

 _'_ _Eh? Apa yang apa?_ _'_

Jungkook tersentak ke belakang. Dia mendapati pria itu dengan dahi mengerut. Ekspresi yang biasa orang-orang tunjukkan ketika sedang bingung. Jungkook ikut mengernyitkan keningnya dengan tatapan bingung juga. _Memangnya apa yang barusan terjadi?_

"Apanya yang apa?" Pemuda bersurai hitam bertanya balik, mengedip berulang kali dalam tempo cepat. Mata bulatnya yang mengedip seperti orang idiot itu sangat menggemaskan. Seperti anak umur tiga tahun yang kagum karena melihat kembang api yang diluncurkan ke udara oleh ayahnya.

"Kau barusan bilang apa? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya?"

Demi dewi keadilan Themis, Jungkook bersumpah dia tidak mengeluarkan ungkapan hatinya dengan mulut berkomat-kamit. Dia ingat kalau hanya menggumam di dalam hati. Lalu kenapa pria itu seakan bisa mendengarnya? Ah, atau si penjual bunga ini memang mengucapkan isi kepalanya tadi?

 _'Lebih baik kau mengubur dirimu sekarang, Jeon'_

 _SIALAN!_

Jungkook mengumpat lagi. Lekas berbalik untuk mencari yang diinginkan pria itu, dan berniat untuk berlama-lama di dalam rumah kacanya, berharap bunga lili yang dimintanya masih ada. Sehingga dia harus menyusunnya terlebih dulu. Selama melakukan itu, mungkin dia bisa belajar cara mengendalikan semua organ tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta bergetar, karena melihat pria setengah malaikat sedang berada di tokonya dan berbicara sangat banyak hari ini.

Sialnya, dia baru ingat kalau semua bunga lili itu sudah terjual habis. Parahnya lagi, orang yang membeli sebegitu banyak bunga yang juga dia sukai itu adalah orang di depan sana. Dia sudah membelinya hari ini, di jam pertama. Dengan berat hati, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati _si pirang_ yang tampak santai menyandar di meja kasir.

 _'_ _Jangan-jangan, dia mau mencuri uangku?_ _'_

Yang benar saja. Jungkook bahkan sangat ingat _Lamborghini_ merah menyala yang sering bertengger angkuh di depan kiosnya itu. Mana mungkin _si pirang_ mencuri uangnya. Jungkook mengutuk pikiran buruknya lagi.

Pemuda Jeon berdeham singkat. Membersihkan tenggorokannya dari rasa gatal, padahal dia ingin menyingkirkan rasa gugup yang mulai menggerayangi kakinya hingga gemetar. Melembek seperti jeli yang sering dimakan keponakannya.

"Tuan, maaf. Stok lili kami sudah habis. Kau sudah memborongnya tadi pagi. Kau ingat?" Jungkook memainkan jemari lentiknya dengan hati-hati. "Kami belum memesan lagi," lanjutnya ragu.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ah… yang itu sudah kuberikan pada bibiku. Rencananya kalau bunga itu ada, aku akan mengirimnya untuk nenekku." Pria itu meringis. "Bagaimana dengan kaktus. Sepupuku sangat menyukainya."

Jungkook ikut meringis. "Yang itu juga sudah kau beli semua. Tidak bersisa, bahkan potnya." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan. Pemuda Kim ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Kemudian Taehyung mendesah kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Sepupuku pasti akan mengamuk di depan mukaku." Pria Kim tertawa hambar. Bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan wajah murka sepupunya karena mengamuk tidak ada hadiah yang didapatkannya. "Apa yang tersisa?"

"Ilalang. Kau mau membelinya juga?" tanya Jungkook dengan kepala yang memiring lucu.

"Kau menjual ilalang? Untuk apa?" Taehyung menukikkan alisnya, balik bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya yang sangat jelas. "Apa gunanya ilalang?"

"Aku bercanda, Tuan. Kami hanya menjual bunga, tenang saja. Wajahmu lucu juga kalau kaget," ledek Jungkook memutar-mutar tali tambang kecil yang entah bagaimana sudah di tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Alih-alih mengabaikan pendapat pemuda itu, dia memilih bertanya lagi untuk memperpanjang waktunya di tempat ini. Lebih kepada… kesengajaan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kudapat kali ini?"

"Kalau kau mau, kami menjual tanaman ginseng. Cocok untuk ditanam di rumah-rumah orang tua. Tertarik?"

Pria itu menerawang sejenak. Memikir dengan kepala bergoyang-goyang seperti badan seekor penguin ketika hewan itu berjalan.

"Terlalu merepotkan," cetus pria itu merujuk kepenolakan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, sangat disayangkan."

"Ya, sangat disayangkan. Padahal aku ingin lebih lama di tempat ini." Pria itu mendengus malas. Dia tidak mengetahui ekpresi tolol Jungkook saat ini akibat ucapannya. Dan bukan hanya karena sepenggal kalimat biasa itu yang mampu membuat Jungkook benar-benar harus menjerit keras saat ini. Tapi, yang baru saja didesiskan pria itu. Sukses membuat Jungkook terbatuk-batuk tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Dan, aku lebih menyukai penjualnya."

 _'_ _Sialan… jantungku!'_

 **The Stranger and The Flowers**

Pemuda berambut _mint_ mengumpat kasar. Sumpah serapah sudah keluar dari mulutnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Terkurung di dalam mobil yang sengaja dikunci oleh si pemilik, padahal jelas-jelas masih ada supir dan dirinya di dalam mobil sini.

"Alien tidak tahu diri," gerutunya kesal. Darahnya sudah hampir mendidih karena kelakuan buruk adik sepupunya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh.

Dibiarkan duduk di antara puluhan kaktus beserta potnya—yang sudah mulai mengganggu ketenangannya—karena habis tertusuk oleh duri tanaman itu. Belum lagi berpuluh buket mawar, lili, dan juga matahari di samping kanannya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan di atas kepalanya juga lima buket bunga dengan berbagai macam warna. Ini benar-benar membuatnya emosi dan siap menelan pria itu hidup-hidup, kalau dia lupa bahwa _si pirang_ adalah saudaranya. Dan, dia berharap suatu saat lupa akan hal itu.

"Paman, buka pintunya! Aku mau keluar. Aku mau memberikan tendangan ke selangkangannya. Biar tahu rasa." Pemuda itu sudah bersiap untuk menjatuhkan pot-pot kaktus—bila perlu menendangnya habis-habisan sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Kulit lengannya sudah berbintik merah karena duri sialan itu.

"Kau dilarang keluar, Tuan Min. Maaf." Supir pribadi keluarga Kim menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Sedikit pusing karena sedari tadi pemuda Min terus memaksa dibukakan pintu. Menggerutu banyak sekali dalam waktu satu menit.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan macam-macam kok, Paman. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan dia kalau jarum jam terus bergerak. Dan hari sudah mulai siang. Aku lapar. Kita harus makan sekarang. Aku hanya memberitahunya tentang itu." Pemuda itu tersenyum menjanjikan.

Dengan keterpakasaan dan keraguan tentunya, Paman Lee membukakan pintu untuk pemuda yang masih memasang senyum mematikannya. Dengan cepat dia keluar, dan sesuai yang dia inginkan, dia menendang beberapa kaktus itu keluar mobil, membiarkannya berserakan di jalanan. Oh, dia berharap tidak ada petugas bersih-bersih yang melihat kebrutalannya, kalau tidak mau didenda sejuta Won.

Yoongi lantas berlari, mengabaikan sepatu ketsnya yang masih setengah melekat di kakinya. Cepat-cepat menuju toko bunga yang ada di urutan kelima dari toko bunga pertama yang dia lewati. Dia sudah menduga apa yang sedang dilakukan adik sepupu paling dibanggakan keluaganya itu.

"Mengobrol santai, eh?" desis Yoongi tajam entah pada siapa. Mulai menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sosok pemuda yang sedang diajak ngobrol oleh pemuda Kim. "Mati kau, Kim bangsat Taehyung!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan mendekati _si pirang_ , dengan tatapan mencekik yang sungguh mendominasi rautnya saat ini. Satu tinju melayang ke punggung sang adik, sukses membuat pemuda beriris cokelat terhuyung ke depan. Lalu berbalik secepat mungkin ntuk menemukan siapa yang berani bertindak bodoh seperti itu padanya. Setelah melihat secara keseluruhan orang di hadapannya. Ah tidak… iblis dengan tanduk merah menyala di kedua sisi kepalanya sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Kau benar-benar mau membuatku mati kelaparan." Pemuda Min ingin melayangkan satu bogeman lagi ke wajah Kim Taehyung. "Sementara kau menikmati percakapanmu dengan dia. Kau ini apa, hah?"

"YAK! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit, huh? Astaga, itu tangan atau besi? Bagaimana orang sekecilmu bisa punya tenaga seperti baja?" sungut Taehyung sambil mengelus punggungnya sebisanya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak lama. Sana pergi, tunggu di mobil saja! Kau mengganggu acaraku."

Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya, menatap bergantian kedua orang asing tersebut. Dia sudah sering melihat Taehyung, tapi tidak untuk pemuda dengan wajah merah menyala itu, namun kulit sepucat mayat. Ini kali pertamanya, dan sambutannya tidak baik sepertinya.

"Yak! Apa lagi yang kau beli, hah? Kau sadar tidak? Bunga di rumah kita masih banyak. Bertumpuk di mana-mana. Hari ini kau sudah membawa semua kaktus milik dari kios ini dan membiarkan mereka berada di dekatku, sampai-sampai melukai lenganku. Kau mau apakan semua bunga-bunga itu bodoh? Ingin mengganti profesi, hah? Mau mencoba hidup sebagai seorang penjual bunga, ya?" Pemuda itu terus melontarkan emosinya yang cukup meledak-ledak. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat sedikit melirik ke tempat ini.

Jungkook agak tercengang karena mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Ya, semua bunganya ternyara ditumpuk di rumah mereka. Jungkook pikir mereka kakak-adik. Terlihat sekali.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ " Taehyung bergerak mendekati pemuda itu, mencoba menarik wajahnya untuk tidak mengoceh lagi. Membungkam mulut besar itu dengan apa saja, beritahu dia pemisalan seperti kaus kaki busuk. "Sudah kubilang jangan mengacaukanku. Kau ini tidak pengertian sekali sih."

"Tidak pengertian katamu? Mengacaukan? Otakmu di mana kau letak, Kim Taehyung?"

"Aduh _hyung,_ jangan berteriak. Kau mengganggunya."

"Apa peduliku, hah?"

"Astaga! _Hyung_ kau benar-benar ingin dibungkam dengan sumpalan berbau menyengat ya?" Taehyung hampir menggapai tubuh Yoongi untuk menggendongnya. Tapi, cepat-cepat pemuda Min mengelak dan melemparkan buku keuangan Jungkook ke wajah sang adik. Tepat sasaran.

 _'_ _Bukuku… aish! Orang-orang ini mengacau tempatku'_

Selagi dia memikirkan nasib buku keuangannya, Jungkook sadar kalau tatapan pemuda berambut _mint_ tertuju padanya. Siapa namnya tadi? Yoongi?

Sepertinya dia akan menerima pernyataan-pernyataan yang mampu membuatnya sakit hati atau mungkin… membuatnya menangis saat itu juga. Mengingat cara bicara si Tuan Yoongi ini terkesan frontal. Jungkook sempat kengerian melihat ekspresi tajamnya.

"Tuan penjual bunga, maaf aku agak mengacau di tempatmu ini," desah pemuda itu dengan ekspresi muak. "Tapi, kau harus tahu, Tuan. Orang ini tidak benar-benar bertujuan membeli yang dia sebutkan padamu. Kalau kau paham situasi dan tidak bodoh, dia kesini untuk—YAK!"

Yoongi berteriak ketika Taehyung memberi injakan di kakinya dengan sudut kepuasan yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya heran sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti jenis macam apa yang ada di hadapannya itu. Apa mereka memang berbicara dengan berteriak-teriak seperti bibi-bibi di pelelangan ikan?

"Tuan, alasan bodoh apa lagi yang dia katakan saat membeli bungamu? Apa kali ini untuk neneknya? Sepupunya? Bibi mungkin? Ah, atau dia menyebutkan ayahnya?" Pemuda itu menyibir, melirik sinis ke arah Taehyung yang mendelik penuh peringatan di sebelahnya. Sementara Jungkook masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Dengar, Tuan manis. Semua yang dikatakannya bohong. Bunga-bunga itu bukan untuk keluarga yang disebutkannya. Itu untuknya sendiri. Dia kesini untuk menemuimu saja. Percayalah, Tuan."

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan pemuda cerewet itu benar atau tidak. Yang dia tahu, detak jantungnya tidak normal saat ini.

"A-apa?" Jungkook mengerjap tidak percaya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar.

" _Hyung,_ kau membuatnya takut." Taehyung menarik Yoongi ke belakang badannya. Dia ngeri sendiri melihat si pemilik kios terpaku karena mendengar Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar, membeberkan aibnya. "Masuklah. Aku akan menyusul. Lima menit." Taehyung mengedikkan dagunya, menyuruh si surai Min pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

Taehyung memandangi punggung Yoongi dengan tatapan kesal. Dia sudah membuat semuanya berantakan. Dan sekarang pemuda Kim tahu kalau pemilik kios langgannya yang berdiri mematung itu terkejut karena kata-kata kakak sepupunya.

Pria dengan senyum kotak menghela canggung, mulai mengais-ngais cara untuk memulai lagi pembicaraannya dengan si rambut sehitam langit malam—yang masih memperlihatkan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Maaf ya,dia memang agak—" Pria itu memberikan tanda silang di keningnya. Menyatakan secara tidak langsung kalau sepupunya itu gila. Tidak waras. Otaknya lari jalur. Atau apalah sebutan _ngetop_ nya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan karenanya. Dengan canggung dia berdeham berulang kali, bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana setelah pemuda tadi membongkar fakta yang cukup mengejutkannya.

Sedetik kemudian yang dia tahu Taehyung berteriak kesakitan, saat sesuatu menghantam kepala pria itu dengan sebuah sepatu kets. Taehyung lekas berbalik, dan sudah mendapati Yoongi duduk di dalam mobil dengan menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Dan apa itu tadi… sepatunya?

"MIN YOONGI! Kupastikan Park Jimin bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

"Peduli apa aku, eo? Selamat menikmati kencanmu ya, Tuan Kim Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak terhormat." Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Oh ya… sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan mobil yang hampir menyerupai truk itu."

Taehyung melotot tajam, setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Yoongi. Dan sialnya, dia terlalu lama berpikir. Mobilnya sudah melaju cepat, tentu saja dia harus menyaksikan hyung-nya dengan memuakkan masih menampilkan kepala _mint-_ nya, mengejek dengan tangan yang digerak-gerakkan. _Kekanakan. Min Yoongi pasti salah makan sesuatu._

 _'_ _Makhluk apa mereka ini?'_

Jungkook mendadak mulas melihat tingkah kedua manusia itu, seketika tegang saat Taehyung membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan yang sangat pintar membuat sekujur tubuh Jungkook bergetar, terakhir seperti kekurangan ion tubuh, nyaris jatuh saking lemasnya.

Kim Taehyung tidak bisa disebut manusia _sekadar_ tampan. Dia malaikat yang jatuh dari Surga. Atau di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Dewa Ares. Tidak ada manusia semenawan ini yang pernah dia lihat. Nah, dia mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh setelah sekelebat imajinasi liarnya melintas.

"Hei," tergur Taehyung, dan tersenyum lagi ketika melihat Jungkook tersentak. Memperlihatkan gerakan konyol yang bisa membuat tawanya meledak. Lucu, pemuda itu sangat lucu. Wajahnya menarik, sama sekali tidak membuatnya bosan selama memandangi pemuda itu. Berikan dia waktu 24 jam penuh untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan Jungkook, memandangi wajah cantik sekaligus tampan milik si rambut hitam maka dengan senang hati dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Tuan?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi. Sempat gelisah karena Taehyung sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Tepat di hadapannya, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Oh sial! Dia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk bibir itu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin benar, bibir pria itu diciptakan untuk dirasakan dengan lembut.

 _'_ _Tuhan_ _,_ _sadarkan aku. Dia terlalu dekat'_

"Sepertinya aku sudah tertangkap basah. Kau pasti sudah dengar si kepala _mint_ itu mengoceh. Yah… mau tidak mau aku harus berkata jujur sekarang."

Siapa yang tidak dengar teriakan menulikan pemuda tadi? Dia nyaris ingin menutup tokonya, dan membiarkan kedua orang itu bertengkar tanpa membuat telinganya berdengung. Tapi, menarik baginya untuk mendengarkan ocehan pemuda mungil. Dia merona ketika mengingat ucapan pemuda tersebut, yang menyuarakan maksud kedatangan Taehyung ke tokonya setiap hari hanya ingin melihatnya, bahkan sampai berpura-pura memborong bunga untuk sanak-saudaranya. _Luar biasa._

Lalu? Apa yang harus dikatakan Jungkook saat ini? Berpura-pura bodoh dan tak mengerti begitu saja? Gila… dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran karena gugup. Nah, sekarang pria itu juga semakin membuatnya salah tingkah karena ucapannya barusan.

"Ya?" Jungkook menggiti bibir bawahnya.

 _'_ _Ya? Apa itu_ _….. ya_ _?_ '

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Lalu dengan nakal mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Suaranya berat dan sangat seksi ketika dia berkata-kata di samping telinga Jungkook, memberi sengatan listrik tak kasat mata ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria Kim seakan meremas seluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya semakin ingin menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Perutnya bagai diserang ribuan kupu-kupu yang siap terbang keluar sangkar. Bariton yang membuat Jungkook menjerit minta tolong.

"Aku tidak peduli, apakah ini aneh atau hanya akal-akalanku saja. Tapi, percayalah… aku tidak suka bermain-main dengan kata-kataku." Taehyung mengembuskan napas singkat, yang sontak membuat Jungkook meremas jinsnya, dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi napas pria itu di telinganya. "Jeon Jungkook?"

"Kau tahu namaku, Tuan?" Jungkook melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah ingat kalau dia sempat berkenalan dengan pria itu. Atau… menyebutkan namanya.

 _'_ _Nak, setiap orang yang menyukai sesuatu. Dia akan mencari tahu hal itu sampai bisa mendapatkannya'_

Ucapan ibunya melintas begitu saja, yang terkesan bermain-main terasa memanasi kepalanya. Ya ampun jangan katakan kalau pria itu—

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Demi Athena yang tampannya di luar akal manusia, dia mengatakan apa barusan? Menyukai Jungkook? Pria tampan yang seminggu ini keluar masuk toko bunganya, bilang kalau dia menyukai Jungkook? Astaga! Pukul kepalanya sekarang kalau pemuda Jeon sedang bermimpi di siang bolong.

Menelan ludah berat, Jungkook bertanya gugup. "Kau bilang apa, Tuan? Aku akhir-akhir ini memang agak tuli. Bisa ulangi?" Jungkook bertaruh mati-matian pria itu menyembunyikan tawanya. Dia yakin rona merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku. Menyukaimu. Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau mau lebih kaget lagi, aku bisa mengatakan ini padamu. Harus kau tahu, di hidupku, aku tidak suka yang namanya penolakan. Menurutku, itu sangat menyebalkan." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya. "Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"A-apa?"

"Mulai besok kita berkencan, Jeon Jungkook."

 **FINISHED**

 **Hai, ini FF kedua yang SeaLyraa share di ffn.**

Fanfiksi ini remake-an dr ff lamaku yang aku share di wordpress. Setelah hiatus lama, akhirnya niatan buat post di ffn. Karena aku juga suka baca di sini. Begonya, aku belum terlalu menguasi cara kerja ffn.

Makasih buat yg udah feedback di ff sebelumnya.

I hope youll like my another stories. Please, kindly give me any feedback.

Yang terakhir—

Jangan lupa follow/favorite aku dan ffku ya^^


End file.
